


Instagram Jealousy

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Instagram, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets bothered with Mayim and Kevin’s closeness on instagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instagram Jealousy

Mayim posted another selfie she got with Kevin Sussman as they had tons of it piled up on her phone during the breaks of their Big Bang theory taping for Coming Regeneration episode.

Mayim, then did a scene with Jim, Kevin came out to the set and waited them as they finish the scene. As soon as the scene was over, Mayim took a seat on the couch with Jim, Kevin ran to her.

“That was cute.” He opened to her. Jim heard him but he didn’t care much for he was focused browsing his phone.

“Our picture got about 67 thousand likes!” Kevin cheered to her getting Jim’s attention but he pretended he didn’t care. “Really? Let’s check it out.” Mayim replied and opened her phone to verify the number of likes of their selfie on her instagram. Kevin sat between Jim and Mayim. Jim felt bothered and decided to check instagram too and he ended up seeing 67k likes on Kevin and Mayim’s selfie while their recent selfie got about 10k less likes though their other selfies got over 100k likes, it still didn’t make him feel better.

“It’s like my first time to get that many. I barely get that many likes.” Kevin confessed to her. Mayim told him it doesn’t matter and she began to read the sensible comments. Before they did, Jim read it and it made him feel insecure for when he takes a selfie with her the comments all go like “Shamy, Sheldon, Amy” when he hoped that people would go real life and comment down “MaJim” instead. Mayim and Kevin began taking selfies again beside him.

“Me and Mayim’s selfies always reach about a hundred thousand.” He cracks in and faked a laugh secretly aiming to brag and release his annoyance. Kevin didn’t know what his agenda was. “Of course. You’re the most famous one here.” He innocently joked but Jim seems to take it as an insult.

“Wow. Looks like you can accept some facts?” He retorted making Kevin feel uncomfortably startled.   
“Jim?” Mayim tried to cool down the situation.  
“No. It’s just that you are telling me that our selfies are getting likes not because people likes us together but because they only like me. That’s rude.” Jim told Kevin with annoyance in his tone.   
“No, you’re the one being rude.” Mayim retaliated which made Jim more insecure. Kevin thought of a reason why he fired up that way and he got nothing else to think than he is jealous of him for staying close to Mayim.

“I’m the one being rude? What did I do?!” Jim replied.  
“Okay. Okay. I think I’m gonna need to go.” Kevin butted in, Mayim felt awkward after Kevin seem to consider leaving as she tries to defend him from Jim. “What? No. You stay.” She demanded him. “I don’t think it’s a great idea for me to stay especially if he’s getting frustrated when I’m around you.” Kevin gave her a hint before he decided to pursue leaving.

As Kevin left the two alone, silence crept in the room as the two think deeply. “Why are you so short tempered the past few days? Do we have a problem here?” She calmly asked. He tried to deny and sat back down the couch and continued to browse his phone to lessen his panicking as she interrogates him. Mayim pursued to make him open up to her and he knew it was right to do so.

“It’s just that… I am not comfortable seeing you around other guys that much.” He began to confess. “And I hate to feel like your time with me is shortened because you have these other guys smuggling your time from me.”

Mayim now had a vivid understanding of why he was acting that way, she knew he was jealous with Kevin and he felt insecure about it. She pushed his hand holding his phone slowly aiming to get his full attention. He looked at her and began to focus his attention.

She kissed his cheek in a surprise. “You’ll always be special to me, Jim. No matter how many guys I take selfies with.” She comforted him and he was to weak to be able to stay mad at her. He felt better after hearing her say it to him.

“I’ll be your only guy?” He ask with demand of her pledging. She found him cute and raised her pinky. “Promise. You’ll be my only platonic crush. My only platonic boyfriend.” She swore and they had their pinkies intertwined.

“Now let’s take a reconciliation selfie.” She cracks in as she posed for a selfie where she kisses his cheek and labeled their selfie with a caption of:

‘@therealjimparsons my loves ❤️’

-END-


End file.
